Innocent Kids
by mymicassieyj
Summary: Rivaille ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya menyayangi Eren. Tapi apa yang akan bocah empat tahun itu lakukan pada bocah dua tahun yang ia sayangi? AU, BL, 4tahun!Rivaille, 2tahun!Eren, OOC pake banget... RnR?


Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama, Yupi © PT. Indo Jelly Gum

Title : Innocent Kids

Pair : RiRen, EruHan.

Genre : Romance/Family

Rated : T

Warning : 4tahun!Rivaille, 2tahun!Eren, AU, BL, Straight(?) EruHan, OOC, typo(s), alur cepet mungkin, dan gaje banget sumfeh. Semoga keunyuan mereka persis seperti apa yang Anda pikirkan.

DLDR. Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun ^_^

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi sayang…" ucap seorang pria blonde yang memeluk tubuh wanita di depannya. Pria blonde nan jangkung itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya semalam dan langsung menuju dapur, tepat dimana sang istri tengah memasak sarapan.

"Eh? Erwin?" Tanya wanita itu. Dengan masih memegang pisau di tangan, ia berusaha menengok ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Hm. Hanji kau masak apa?" kata Erwin yang tetap memeluk pinggang Hanji. Di tatapnya mata coklat yang terbingkai kacamata minus itu.

"Nasi goreng." Kata Hanji cuek. "Jangan mengeluh lagi seperti minggu lalu, aku bingung memasak sarapan apa untuk kita."

Erwin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia cium rambut Hanji yang harum. "Iya, aku tidak akan protes lagi." Katanya.

"Rivaille belum bangun?" Tanya Hanji.

Erwin hanya menggeleng. "sepertinya ia kelelahan sehabis tamasya ke kebun binatang. Kemarin Rivaille pulang sore sekali."

Hanji mengangguk paham.

Erwin yang memang sedari dulu di cap sebagai pria flamboyan, langsung menggoda istrinya. Ia kecup pipi istrinya dengan lembut.

"Ihh…" kata Hanji manja.

"Kenapa?" Erwin hanya menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya yang mirip ulat sagu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau seperti itu. Aku sedang masak, tahu!" kata Hanji berlagak tsundere.

"Apa? Masak tahu? Katanya nasi goreng?"

Kalau bukan suaminya, sudah Hanji tendang dia ke kandang Sawney dan Bean yang ada di halaman belakang.

"Sudahlah." Kata Hanji cuek, masih memotong-motong sayuran pelengkap nasi gorengnya.

Erwin hampir manyun. Ia sedang berpikir keras supaya dirinya bisa menggoda istrinya.

'Apa ya?' batinnya.

Aha! Muncul bohlam menyala tepat di jidat Erwin. Ia menyeringai, masih dengan posisi memeluk Hanji dari belakang. Sementara itu Hanji masih cuek bebek dan mulai menumpahkan nasi ke frypan.

Erwin memegang bahu Hanji dengan keras, lalu ia balikkan tubuh Hanji untuk menghadapnya. Seketika itu Hanji yang sedang memasak langsung berhadapan dengan iris biru Erwin yang menghanyutkan.

Perlahan Erwin memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Hanji. Hanji hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, semburat rona merah menghiasi wajah si Nyonya Smith.

"Erwin–" panggilannya terhenti akibat bibirnya yang sudah tertempel di bibir Erwin.

Erwin menciumnya lembut, dengan penuh perasaan. ia jilat dan gigit bibir Hanji yang memerah, membuat Hanji melenguh nikmat.

"Ngghh... Erwin –"

Tanpa banyak cingcong Erwin masukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hanji. Ia lilitkan lidahnya bersama lidah istri tercintanya, menari di dalam mulutnya. Erwin gelitik rongga mulut Hanji yang manis, mengabsen gigi-giginya atau ia sedot lidah Hanji dengan nafsu.

"Ngghh!" Hanji yang tergoda menelusupkan jari tangannya ke rambut Erwin. Ia remas dengan sensual, dan ia tekan kepala Erwin agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Erwin tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya yang lihai menelusup ke baju Hanji, meremas dada istrinya.

Sungguh morning kiss yang HAWT. Namun–

"Papa, Mama? Kalian cedang apa?"

JEDEERRRR

Sekarang jadi tidak HAWT lagi.

Suara cempreng itu membuat aksi Erwin dan Hanji terhenti. Masih dalam pose berciuman, Erwin dan Hanji melirik ke arah asalnya suara.

Ada seorang bocah berambut ebony belah tengah datang yang memakai piyama ultraman. Masih dengan wajah mengantuk dan iler kering di sekitar pipinya. Meski wajahnya datar sedatar talenan, bocah itu menatap bingung kelakuan orangtuanya yang terlihat aneh dimatanya.

Itu Rivaille, anak semata wayang Erwin dan Hanji.

"MAMA! ADA ACAP! MACAKANNYA GOCONG ITU!" pekik Rivaille yang lompat-lompat panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepulan asap hitam dibelakang orangtuanya. Entah mengapa di saat panik pun wajah dan ekspresinya datar. Hanya ada sedikit guratan kaget disana.

Seketika itu Hanji langsung loncat ke belakang, mematikan kompor gas. Sementara Erwin hanya meringis.

'dasar bocah. Mengganggu saja.' Kata Erwin mengata-ngatai anaknya sendiri. Acara morning kissnya dengan Hanji jadi gagal total akibat kelakuan anaknya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Erwin mengurut dadanya, hanya bisa bersabar. Nanti juga ada kesempatan lain.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Gosong, tidak bisa di makan." Kata Hanji sambil menatap iba nasi gorengnya yang menghitam. "Ini gara-gara kau, Erwin!"

"Kok aku yang di salahkan?" yang di tuduh tidak terima.

"habisnya tadi kau langsung menyerangku." Kata Hanji, semburat merah muda terbit setelahnya.

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Huh."

Rivaille hanya memasang wajah datar khasnya, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua orangtuanya.

"Livail mau makan loti aja, ma." Kata Rivaille. Ia langsung berjalan ke meja makan, dengan susah payah ia menaiki kursi yang lebih tinggi darinya. Maklum, Rivaille baru berumur empat tahun.

"Yasudah, pagi ini kita makan roti saja ya? Mama belum masak nasi. Itu juga nasi kemarin yang beum habis." Kata Hanji polos.

Erwin hanya menghela napas. Setelah duduk di kursinya, ia ambil satu lembar roti dan ia olesi selai cokelat.

"Papa, mau." Rivaille menginterupsi dengan memberikan rotinya yang masih polos kepada Erwin.

"Makacih, Papa." Ucap Rivaille sehabis rotinya di olesi selai cokelat.

Mereka makan dengan –sedikit- khidmat. Hanya ada suara detak jam berbunyi.

"Mama, Papa, tadi kalian cedang apa? Kok bibilnya caling kena cih?" Tanya Rivaille kepo.

"Uhuk-Uhuk." Mantaf sekali pertanyaannya. Hanji dan Erwin jadi tersedak karena disodori pertanyaan konyol anak mereka.

"I–itu…" Erwin bingung harus menjelaskan apa. Rivaille masih terlalu dini untuk mengenal hal macam itu. Kalau sudah besar barulah dia–

"Itu namanya cium, sayang." Jawab Hanji kelewat jujur. Erwin hanya cengo di tempat.

"Hanji!" pekik Erwin.

"Ssssstttt…" Hanji hanya menyimpan telunjuknya di depan bibir, menyuruh Erwin diam.

"Cium?" Rivaille semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Cium. Cium itu tandanya sayang."

Mata Rivaille yang sipit jadi membulat dan berbinar-binar. Merasa tertarik, Rivaille ingin bertanya lagi.

"tanda cayang?"

"Iya. Coba mama Tanya. Rivaille sayang pada siapa saja?" Tanya Hanji.

"Umm…" Rivaille memandang langit-langit atapnya, berusaha mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak ada disana. "Livail cayang mama, papa, bibi calla, paman giisya, cama Elen!"

Mata Hanji berbinar. "Rivaille sayang Eren?"

Rivaille mengangguk mantap. "belalti Livail halrus cium Elen?" tanyanya polos.

"Yap! Betul! Anak mama memang pintar." Kata Hanji memprovokasi. Memang fujoshi dia, sampai-sampai anaknya sendiri dia provokasi.

"Hanji! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Erwin yang sedari tadi diam langsung memekik kaget melihat kelakuan istrinya yang fujoshi akut.

"Lho? Aku tidak salah kan?"

"Tapi –"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa."

Sementara kedua orangtuanya sibuk berdebat, Rivaille hanya begumam. "Habis mandi aku halrus ke lumah Elen. Livail mau cium Elen."

.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille sudah mandi sekarang. Dengan menggunakan celana jeans dan kaus warna biru tua yang menggemaskan, membalut tubuh kecilnya. Tak lupa memakai pampers sehingga bokongnya terlihat menggembung lucu.

"Mama, Elen cudah mandi beyum ya?" Tanya Rivaille memasang tampang datar. Ini anak sebenarnya mirip siapa? Hanji atau Erwin? Wajahnya datar begitu.

"Coba Rivaille sendiri yang kesana." Jawab Hanji yang membedaki(?) wajah Rivaille degan bedak bayi.

"Iya."

Datanglah Bapak Erwin tercinta yang belum mandi. Dilihatnya sang anak udah bersiap-siap yang katanya ingin ke rumah Eren, tetangga mereka.

"Coba papa cium dulu. Sudah harum belum?" Erwin menggendong tubuh kecil Rivaille lalu mencium leher dan badan Rivaille. "aduh anak papa sudah harum…." Tambahnya.

"Papa bau ikh..." Rivaille memukul pelan wajah Erwin, berusaha membuatnya menjauh. Erwin hanya bsa bersabar, berpegang teguh bahwa Rivaille masihlah anaknya.

"Ayo cepat. Katanya mau ke rumah Eren?" ajak Hanji.

"Iya, nanti Livail cium bibi Calla, paman Giisya, dan Elen juga."

"Eh? Kalau cium bibi Carla dan Paman Grisha di pipi saja." Tunjuk Hanji ke pipinya. "Kalau Eren disini." Hanji menunjuk bibirnya sekarang.

"Loh, kenapa ma?" Rivaille jadi tidak mengerti. Kemarin katanya cium d bibir, kok jadi beda?

"Kalau ke Eren harus di bibir. Tapi ke oranglain cukup pipi saja ya?"

Rivaille mengangguk paham. Lalu ia mencium tangan Mama dan Papanya.

"Livail main ke lumah Een dulu." Katanya sambil berlari ke rumah tetangga yang persis ada di sebeah rumahnya.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya…" kata Hanji sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Hanji kau ini! Bagaimana kalau Carla marah-marah anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Tenang saja, sayang. Carla tidak akan marah." Hanji nyengir ambigu, membuat bulu kuduk Erwin meremang. Entah mengapa Erwin merasa ada sesuatu di balik cengiran itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Umm, Hanjiku… Manisku… Honey Bunny Sweety..." Mulai deh gombalan Erwin.

"Apa?"

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

"ELEEEEEEEEEEEN." Panggil Rivaille datar di depan rumah Eren. Sedikit mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu, karena tubuhnya tidak mampu menggapai tombol bel.

"Iya, sebentar." Ada suara khas bapak-bapak dari dalam. "Oh, ada Rivaille. Ayo masuk."

Itu Grisha Jaeger, ayah Eren.

"Elen mana, paman?" Tanya Rivaille yang celingak-celinguk mencari Eren.

"Eren sedang pakai baju, baru beres mandi. Tunggu saja ya?" Grisha berjongkok dan mengelus kepala teman dekat anaknya ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba Rivaille mencium pipi Grisha. Grisha sendiri hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

"Kata mama, kalau cayang cama olang lain halrus cium." Kata RIvaille polos.

Grisha tertawa garing. Paling-paling Rivaille salah mengerti ucapan Hanji.

"Eh? Ada Rivaille." Seorang ibu muda yang cantik berjalan menghampiri mereka. Itu Carla Jaeger , Ibu Eren.

Carla datang bersama seorang bocah berumur dua tahun lebih berambut brunette, matanya yang bulat dan besar berwarna hijau di tambah pipinya yang gembil selalu membuat orang disekitarnya merasa gemas.

"Elen." Panggil Rivaille pada bocah itu. Mata Rivaille berbinar-binar melihat Eren yang sangat lucu memakai baju overall dan kaos merah bergaris. Ditambah Eren begitu wangi saat itu.

"ii..vai.." kata Eren yang belum lancar bicara. Dia tersenyum lucu.

"Halo Rivaille. Sudah mandi?" Carla berjongkok dan menyalami Rivaille. Carla tersenyum khas ibu-ibu.

"Cudah. Livail cudah mandi." Katanya bangga.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Rivaille mencium pipi Carla. Carla hanya tertawa kecil melihat perlakuan anak sahabatnya.

"Aduh Rivaille manis sekali. Siapa sih yang ngajarin?" Kata Carla mengelus pipi tembem Rivaille.

"Kata mama, olang yang livail cayang halrus di cium."

Carla sweatdrop.

Hanji… Hanji…

Pasti dia merecoki anaknya lagi, pikir Carla. Sebelum ini terjadi, Rivaille juga pernah memeluk setiap orang yang dia sayang dengan sangat erat. Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Carla jadi tahu Rivaille begitu sayang pada Eren karena saat itu Rivaille memeluk Eren seharian.

Carla jadi geleng-geleng kepala mengingat kejadian itu.

Akhirnya Carla mengantarkan Rivaille dan Eren ke kamar Eren di lantai dua. Kamar yang bersih dan rapi, dengan cat berwarna hijau muda dan banyak mainan disana.

"Selamat bermain." Kata Carla. Rivaille hanya mengangguk paham.

Eren berlarian di kamarnya yang cukup luas. Bokongnya yang memakai pampers terlihat menggembung bergerak kesana-kemari dengan lucu.

"Ini, iivai…" kata Eren menyodorkan mainan ultraman kesukaan Rivaille.

"Hum. Telimakasih Elen."

Rivaille dan Eren sibuk dengan mainannya masing-masing. Rivaille dengan mainan ultraman dan Eren dengan mainan mobil-mobilan.

Tiba-tiba Rivaille teringat kata-kata ibunya.

'cium itu tandanya sayang.' Bisik-bisik itu terngiang di telinga Rivaille. Mulai menghasut bocah bau kencur itu untuk mendekati Eren.

"Elen…" panggil Rivaille.

"hung?" si kecil Eren mendongak meihat Rivaille yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak lucu. "Appa iivai?"

"Elen cayang cama Livail tidak?"

"Um!" Eren menganguk-ngangguk mantap. Pipinya yang gembil bergetar saking kuatnya ia mengangguk. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Livail juga cayang Elen. Kata mama Livail kalau Livail cayang cama Elen, Livail halrus cium Elen. Dicini." Rivaille menyentuh bibir Eren yang merah dan basah karena liurnya.

"ci.. yum?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "dicini?" tunjuk Eren ke bibirnya.

"Hum. Elen mau?"

"ya. Elen mau."

Rivaille berlutut mendekati Eren yang tersenyum manis. Bibir Eren manyun-manyun, membuat Rivaille gemas setengah mati.

Rivaille tangkupkan tangan mungilnya ke pipi Eren. Ia dekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

CHU~

Rivaille mengecup bibir mungil Eren dengan lembut. Membuat Eren terkikik kegelian.

"Hihihihihihi… geyi, iivai." Kata Eren yang masih terkikik geli. Ia manyunkan bibirnya dan ia sentuh bibirnya.

"Um, manis." Kata Rivaille. Rivaille memeluk tubuh Eren yang lebih ramping darinya.

Sementara itu Grisha yang sedang kebetulan lewat mendengar sayup-sayup kikik geli ambigu putranya. 'apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?' batinnya kepo. Dengan tegap ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Eren. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Rivaille tengah memeluk Eren sambil mencium bibirnya.

"Ya ampun!" Grisha mendadak kaku. Sebenarnya hal itu biasa saja, mungkin memang bentuk kasih sayang Rivaille pada Eren. Tapi mengingat bagaimana nyentriknya Hanji dan Carla… membuat Grisha menghidupkan alarm siaga satu.

"Sayang! Sayaaaaang!" Grisha berteriak memanggil Carla dengan masih menatap anaknya.

Brug brug brug

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" panik Carla tergopoh-gopoh, masih membawa ember di tangannya.

"Itu sayang! Itu!" Grisha menatap Carla dengan tatapan khawatir. Telunjuk tangannya mengarah ke dalam kamar.

"Apa? Eren kenapa?" Carla mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Grisha. Dan OMG!

Carla dan Grisha sama-sama melihat adegan absurd kedua bocah di dalam kamar itu.

Eren sedang tidur terlentang karena sedikit terdorong oleh tangan mungil Rivaille, semetara Rivaille duduk di atasnya. SAMBIL MENCIUM BIBIR EREN!

DEMI TITAN WANITA LAGI JAIPONGAN! ADA APA DENGAN KEDUA ANAK INI?

Carla mangap season satu, sementara Grisha sudah pingsan dengan mata memutih.

"Anakku… kepolosan anakku…" igau Grisha.

"E… Eren…" Carla tergagap memanggil-manggil nama anaknya.

"Carla…" Grisha yang terbaring di lantai mengangkat tangan kanannya, berusaha menggapai tubuh istrinya. Sungguh Grisha sangat mendramatisir, seakan di dalam sinetron. Ia tatap Carla yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Eren… Rivaille…" panggil Carla lagi.

Hening.

Hening.

He-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! IMUTNYAAAAA!" pekik Carla. Ember di tangannya ia banting dengan keras. Membuat suara debuman nyaring disana. "MANA PONSELKU? MANA PONSELKU!?" lanjutnya sambil menggerayangi saku bajunya.

Carla lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet beberapa nomor. Dengan tidak sabaran dia menggerutu menunggu seseorang disana mengangkat telepon darinya.

"HANJI!" pekik Carla girang.

[Aaahhnn… Ya, hssss… Carla? Ada apa? Akhhh… jangan keras-keras, Erwin!]

Carla memasang wajah trollface. 'Pasti Hanji lagi anu-anu sama Erwin.'

"Anakmu akhirnya jadi seme anakku! AKHIRNYAAAA!" kata Carla girang, tidak peduli ia merusak privasi Hanji atau tidak. Anak mereka jauh lebih penting dari pada itu semua.

[Apa? Euunngghh… aku tidak mengerti…"]

"tadi Rivaille mencium Eren di bibir sambil berpose anu-anu! KYAAAAA!"

[JEDUUGG]

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara jedukan keras dari sebrang sana. Di susul suara mengaduh seorang lelaki.

[aduh, jidatku!]

[APA!? SERIUSAN, CARLA!?] kali ini yang berbicara adalah Hanji. Sebenarnya yang terjadi disana adalah Hanji yang kelewat semangat sampai menjedukkan jidatnya pada jidat Erwin yang tidak mau menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Benar-benar cara yang ekstrim, padahal mereka sedang panas-panasnya.

"Beneraaaan!" Carla menjerit semangat.

Grisha Jaeger hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan istrinya yang sama gilanya dengan Hanji. Disana Erwin juga hanya bisa mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi acara santap-menyantapnya gagal total.

[Aku kesana sekarang!]

Tuut tuut tuuut

Sabungan telepon di putuskan secara sephak oleh Hanji.

"Sayang! Anak kita memang uke absolute!" Carla menggenggam tangan Grisha yang sedang terbaring di lantai.

"Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan istriku? Selamatkan anakku juga Ya Tuhan…" Grisha membatin pilu. Ia sudah lelah. Lelah…

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Hanji dan Carla, mengintip dari balik pintu memerhatikan anak-anak mereka yang sedang bermain.

"iivai…" panggil Eren. Rivaille yang merasa di panggil hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa Elen?"

Eren hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Hanji dan Carla jadi gemas sendiri.

'Pasti itu kode ingin dicium lagi! Pasti itu!' bisik Hanji pada Carla. Carla hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Oh, iya. Livail punya yupi. Mau?" Eren mengangguk. Rivaille mengambil beberapa permen kembang gula kesukaannya di dalam saku celananya. Ia berikan satu pada Eren, dan satu lagi ia makan sendiri.

"cucah bukanya." Kata Eren yang menggaruk rambutnya.

"ini. Cudah di buka."

Eren memasukkan yupi strawberry kiss miliknya ke dalam mulut. Sensasi manis dan sedikit asam hinggap di lidahnya. Ia tersenyum lucu sambil memeluk Rivaille. "manis. teyima aacih" katanya.

Rivaille terpana melihat senyum Eren yang sedang mendekapnya. Segera ia habiskan yupi yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia peluk Eren lagi dengan lebih erat.

'Hanji! itu!' giliran Carla yang berbisik, menunjuk-nunjuk kedua bocah di dalam kamar.

'ulala~ mamamiaaaa~' bisik Hanji yang melihat Rivaille mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke wajah Eren.

"Livail cayang cama Elen. Jadi Livail mau cium Elen lagi." Katanya.

"Hum. Elen uuga cayang iivai…"

Sedetik kemudian bibir Rivaille dan Eren kembali menyatu dalam kecupan. Keduanya berpelukan dengan erat, seperti hendak di pisahkan.

JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET!

"Aduh, hidungku!"

"Akh!"

Pada Akhirnya hari itu di akhiri dengan hidung Hanji dan Carla yang mimisan. Namun mereka bangga, setidaknya mereka sudah memfoto kedua anak mereka.

"Fufufu~ akan aku perlihatkan pada Bunda Petra. Aduh hidungku..."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

OR TBC?

A/N : saya tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Yang jelas saya merasa gaje banget, hahahaha. mantaf. setelah baca doujin yang unyu2 yang suka di share di SNKAFI, saya jadi gateeeeeel banget ingin bikin begituan. Dan VOILA! Saya ga tahu ini cukup membuat reader semua terhibur apa enggak, tapi yasudahlah. hehe… akhir kata, mind to review? :D


End file.
